


【翻譯】雷電為他們歡唱 Even the Lightning Spoke Well of Them

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [18]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, Wellies, funny little scene, rainstorm, silly demon and their human
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 伊格西與惡魔梅林的關係中牽扯到一場暴風雨與一台遊戲機的一小段場景
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438642
Kudos: 1





	【翻譯】雷電為他們歡唱 Even the Lightning Spoke Well of Them

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even the Lightning Spoke Well of Them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881811) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



「梅林，寶貝沒事了，怎麼了？」伊格西陷入驚慌。梅林打給他時喃喃著死亡、毀滅、世界末日。當地獄最強大的惡魔之一喃喃著那些狗屎玩意時你他媽的絕對會衝回家。老媽會理解的。又或者不。他晚點再擔心那個。「你終結了世界嗎？因為我們說好的，不准終結世界。那嚴格上來說都不算你部門的工作。」

「我殺了Playstation。」

伊格西感覺到所有的緊繃褪去。「就這樣？」緊繃又跳回了原處。「我他媽的冒雨衝回家，因為你，或許但應該不是，弄壞了一台很可能是傑莫偷來的二手遊戲機？」

「你愛fifa！而且我正努力練習好能在你專門的遊戲上擊敗你－」

「我也愛你喔，」伊格西打斷他。

「然後它就那麼滋～了。」梅林比劃著。「然後當我想要讓它不滋～時，什麼都沒了。它就那樣跟我的靈魂一樣的冰冷黑暗且空曠了。」

誰來把他從這些誇張的惡魔裡頭救走。「你有幫它強制重開機嗎(hard boot)？」

「沒有。那聽起來好極端，不過好吧。」

伊格西看著梅林走向遊戲機，等著他去按著開機鍵三十秒。「操的什麼鬼？」當梅林往主機踹了下去時他驚叫。

「嗷！到底有誰會這麼做？」梅林吃痛道。「操他媽的，會叫做靴子(boot)是因為我應該要穿著靴子這麼做嗎？好我這就去找隻靴子穿上。」

「住手，老天在上我是說按下它後面那顆按鈕。不是真的踹它一腳。」伊格西低頭看向自己的腳。「這不是我的雨鞋。」它們是粉紅色的，還有許多帶著亮片的花朵。「好痛，」他意識到。他想知道自己到底怎麼有辦法把他的腳塞進老媽的雨靴裡的，但在趕著回來找梅林時他完全沒注意到那些。他伸手拔了拔，但腳完全卡在裡頭了。「幫幫忙？」

梅林走上前，用上了自己的體重去拉，只是他拉得那麼用力，讓雨鞋啵地突然被拔下時梅林跟著摔倒。他們倆一起看著那只靴子飛出去，砸中那主機，然後主機復活了。「哈，靴子有用，」梅林點頭。「有趣。所以當我的Macbook－」

「我的Macbook，」伊格西只是瞪著躺在地上的那只靴子，然後看向主機，再看回到那只靴子。

「鬧脾氣時，我應該直接踹它一腳嗎。Macbook們跟Playstation一樣喜歡雨鞋，還是我應該存零用錢買一雙大夫鞋？」

「不准拿他媽的馬汀大夫碰我的Macbook，不然我把你送回地獄老家，」伊格西警告他。「我們需要把另外一隻雨鞋給弄下來。」

梅林從地上爬過來，成功把另一只雨鞋也拔下來。他能看見水泡們已開始成形。「你真的用跑的？」

「我他媽的當然是了，你需要我時我永遠都會用跑的。」伊格西翻了個白眼：「愛你，不是嗎？」

梅林揚起嘴角，按摩起伊格西的腳趾，它們被蜜雪兒的雨鞋壓得發紅。「好一點了？」

「沒有，我還是為了你冒雨跑回來。」

「好吧，」梅林說著站了起來。他走到玄關穿上鞋子。風雨變得更強了，天空閃過一道閃電，跟隨著轟隆雷聲。兩者間相距不到兩秒－暴風雨就在他們正上方。他跑到馬路對面，往街底跑了一段後跑回到他們家窗前。他朝目瞪口呆的伊格西揮手。他再次跑過馬路再跑了回來。瀑布般的大雨讓他的衣服徹底濕透。

閃電橫劈過天際，他不禁微笑。他愛閃電－那既美麗又致命，不是非得致命，只是那樣的存在。雷聲炸裂的巨響令他一開始沒聽見伊格西在對他大喊。

「你在做什麼？」伊格西站在他面前，光著腳，把傘舉到他頭上。「你瘋了。」

「你跑進雨中因為擔心我。我跑進雨中讓我自己微笑。」

「我會得到一個感冒的惡魔！」

「你是那個光著腳的人，目前。我們會一起生病。」梅林朝他咧嘴。「我會備好衛生紙存貨，這週的傳單說有大特價。」

梅林不知道為什麼伊格西笑成那樣。不過他喜歡那笑聲。

「你真是......」伊格西調整雨傘的位置，讓它能同時為他們倆擋雨。「寶貝？」

「嗯？」

「或許你下次打電話，嚇得半死時，可以多加上一點具體細節？我拋下了老媽的啤酒燉肉派。」

「美味的一餐。我應該好好補償你。」

伊格西貼到他身上：「是嗎，你要怎麼補償？」

「既然你的遊戲主機能動了，用Fifa打敗你。」

「那怎麼會是補償？」

「你徹底被擊敗後嘟嘴的時候，我會吻你吻到你再次微笑。」

「我們可以直接進入接吻的部分就好。」

「可是我為了擊潰你練習了整整一個禮拜！」

伊格西把臉埋進梅林肩裡大笑。閃電與雷聲的間距來到八秒，雨只是很大而不像瀑布了。「我會打贏你，」伊格西發誓：「然後我會比你親得更好。」 

「我喜歡這主意。想要我帶你進去，以免路上有碎玻璃嗎？」

「好哇，」伊格西等著被浪漫地抱起，然而梅林只是用肩膀頂住他肚子將他扛起，然後開始往屋子走去。「混蛋！」傘摔到了地上，他們又一次被淋濕。

「這是帶你進去最有效率的方法。更何況我還能這麼做。」梅林捏了捏他屁股。「你喜歡這個。」

「在雨水流進我褲子裡時我不喜歡。」

「下次我們脫光光再跑進雨裡，問題就解決了。」

「是啊，然後產生更多問題。」

梅林進到屋裡後將伊格西放下。「熱水澡，然後摧毀你？」

「好啊，聽起來不賴，」伊格西同意。「你先還我先？」

「一起？」

「更好了。」

他們一起洗完澡，穿上舒服的衣服。當他們玩遊戲時發現現在要打開遊戲機的唯一方法就是朝它扔靴子。伊格西喜歡梅林止不住咯咯笑的模樣，並且因爲他每幾分鐘就要笑一次，讓伊格西贏了遊戲。沒有必須被吻走的嘟嘴，但伊格西還是吻了他了。


End file.
